Halloween
, dressed up as a skeleton for Halloween.]] Halloween is a mission that occurs in Chapter 1. The mission Gary, wearing a Nazi uniform, meets Jimmy in his dorm room, providing Jimmy with a skeleton suit. They meet Petey, who's been given a pink bunny costume by Gary, and head out of the dorm for a night of pranking, having to avoid Russell. As Gary explains, the Prefects are busy entertaining the little kids at a party and the teachers are holed up in the lounge. Jimmy and Gary run several errands that involve throwing stink bombs, itching powder and eggs at students, tripping students with marbles, and setting off a Volcano 4000 firework. Completing 5 of the 6 errands unlocks The Big Prank. Individual Missions *Pedro asks Jimmy to tag someone with a "Kick Me" sign *Casey asks Jimmy to throw eggs at students *Lucky asks Jimmy to trip someone with marbles *Fatty asks Jimmy to throw stink bombs *Donald asks Jimmy to set off a Volcano 4000 firework *Parker asks Jimmy to throw itching powder Collectables Tombstones The tombstones appear immediately after The Candidate ends, before Halloween actually starts. As the clock disappears after The Candidate, he has plenty of time to look for them. If Jimmy has not smashed all the tombstones by the end of The Big Prank, he can find them inside the Spencer Shipping Warehouse, but you'll have to wait until Chapter 5 until you are allowed access to Blue Skies Industrial Park, and access to the warehouse, as a whole. Smashing all of them earns him a trophy for his room, and the Edna Mask that Troy wears during Halloween. Pumpkins During Halloween, there are jack-o-lanterns placed all around campus. If Jimmy destroys all of them, he earns the pumpkin mask that Lucky wears, and a trophy for his room. If Jimmy doesn't destroy the pumpkins, they will appear in the school basement and can be destroyed during or any time after Help Gary. The best time to search and destroy the jack-o-lanterns is during Halloween. Although they're still available during and after The Big Prank, the clock is absent during Halloween, giving him unlimited time to find them all. Students in costumes *Jimmy: Skeleton *Gary: Nazi officer *Petey: Pink bunny *Angie: Witch *Gordon: Hockey mask *Pedro: Mummy *Trevor: Wolf mask *Troy: Edna mask *Donald: Alien *Fatty: Wizard *Thad: "Super-Thad" *Parker: Vampire *Pinky: Princess *Lucky: Pumpkin head *Vance: Pirate *Casey: Demon mask *Damon: Astronaut Trivia *Although Gary claims that the Prefects are at a party, they will appear if Jimmy has a full trouble meter. The only way to obtain one during this mission is to attack the girls or little kids. *If Jimmy does not start the mission, after a while Gary will joke "Where is your costume you swine" in a German accent. *Vance acts like a non-clique student in his costume and can be seen talking to them instead of the greasers. *If provoked into a fight, Trevor will use the same fighting style that the Bullies use. External Links YouTube clip of Halloween mission by shadowcali Hilarious YouTube clip of Gary's comment by shadowcali Category:Missions Category:Chapter 1 Missions